1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Actuators are employed in drives such as hard disk drives. Such an actuator includes an arm arranged rotatably with respect to a rotation shaft and a suspension board used for a magnetic head that is attached to the arm. The suspension board is a printed circuit board for positioning the magnetic head with a desired track of a magnetic disk.
FIG. 9 is a vertical sectional view of a conventional suspension board shown in JP 2004-133988 A, for example.
In the suspension board 910, a first insulating layer 904 is formed on a metal substrate 902. A write wiring trace W2 and a read wiring trace R2 are formed to be spaced apart from each other by a distance L1 on the first insulating layer 904.
A second insulating layer 905 is formed on the first insulating layer 904 to cover the write wiring trace W2 and the read wiring trace R2. On the second insulating layer 905, a write wiring trace W1 is formed at a position above the read wiring trace R2, and a read wiring trace R1 is formed at a position above the write wiring trace W2.
The distance between the read wiring trace R1 and the write wiring trace W2 that are positioned one above the other and the distance between the read wiring trace R2 and the write wiring trace W1 that are positioned one above the other are L2, respectively.
In the suspension board 910 having the foregoing configuration, the distances between the write wiring traces W1, W2 and the read wiring trace R1 are substantially equal to the distances between the write wiring traces W1, W2 and the read wiring trace R2, respectively. Accordingly, it is considered that the magnitude of induced electromotive forces generated in the read wiring traces R1, R2 are substantially equal when the write current flows through the write wiring traces W1, W2. This allows a crosstalk between the write wiring traces W1, W2 and the read wiring traces R1, R2 to be reduced.
Recently, reduction of transmission losses of the suspension board is desired for the purpose of low power consumption of electronic equipment.